International Trucks
2009 (Model no Unknown ?)]] ]] of 1932]] I nternational trucks were built in the USA by International Harvester Co. from 1914-86. Since 1987 the company has been named Navistar International Corp. but it continues to use the International brand name. History Besides trucks, International Harvester manufactured automobiles (cars), tractors and farm machinery, construction equipment, gas and diesel industrial engines, gas turbines, household appliances, and other products. For a more detailed company history see International Harvester. Auto Wagon to letter-series International Harvester's first vehicle was the 1907 IHC Autobuggy, an under-floor engine, air-cooled 2-cylinder, high-wheeler passenger model. This was followed in 1909 by the IHC Auto Wagon, a highwheeler light truck that was expanded into a small series with both air and water-cooled engines. For 1914 the company changed the brand name of its vehicles to International. The first conventional (engine in front) truck was the mid-1915 4-cylinder Model F. It was so well received that International developed a whole series from the ¾-ton H to the 4-ton L. All of these trucks had sloping hoods with the radiator at the rear of the engine compartment. Number-series and S-series In mid-1921 International replaced the "letter-series" with a revised "number-series" of "slope-nose" trucks that eventually extended from the 1-ton Model 21 to the 5-ton Model 101. At the same time International introduced the conventional radiator-in-front ¾-ton Model S "speed-truck", with pneumatic tires and a high for-the-day top speed of 25-30 mph. Some of the S models, painted red and with McCormick-Deering logos, were used by International-Harvester dealers as sales and service vehicles. These special trucks acquired the nickname "Red Baby" and are popular with collectors. The Model S was the basis for a series of trucks that was built through 1930 and ran from the ¾-ton Special Delivery to the 2-ton SF-46 6-cylinder model, powered by Waukesha and Lycoming engines. The iconic Six-Speed Special, added to the series in 1928, was one of the first trucks to be fitted with a 2-speed rear axle, if not the first. Front-radiator and HS-series In 1924 the larger slope-nose number-series trucks were replaced by a more modern front radiator number series: the 1½-ton 33 to 5-ton 103. This series was replaced in mid-1927 by a new heavy-duty series that included the shaft-drive 54 and 74 and the chain-drive 54C, 74C, and 104C with 284 ci International engines. The 1929 HS-series used the same basic models but fitted with 312 ci and 390 ci Hall-Scott 4-cylinder engines. A, B, and W-series International replaced all of its old trucks with the new A-series and W-series in mid-1930. The A-series included the small AW-1 and AW-2, powered by a Waukesha 4-cylinder engine, the mid-range AL-3 with a Lycoming 6-cylinder, and the larger A-4, A-5, and (later) A-6 with the new International FBB 279 ci overhead-valve 6-cylinder engine. The heavier W-1, W-2, and W-3 were powered by Hall-Scott 4-cylinder engines. The 1931 B-2 was the same as the A-2 except that it featured an Eaton 2-speed rear axle. However, the later B-3 and B-4 were equipped with 207 ci and 223ci versions of International's new FAB 6-cylinder engine. Extra-heavy duty A-series In 1932 International extended its range upward with an extra-heavy duty A-series, starting with 7½-ton, 36000 lb GVW, A-7 and A-8 powered by FDB and FEB 6-cylinder gasoline engines with up to 648 ci and 136 hp. Tandem-axle versions were added later and diesel power was available from 1938. The last model in this series was the 1948 10-15 ton ARD-626F, with a 68000 lb GVW rating and powered by the 150-hp Cummins HB-600 6-cylinder diesel engine. D-1 ]] International's first modern pickup in the popular half-ton size was the 1933 D-1, built for the company by Willys-Overland. Parcel delivery, including Metro, Metroette, Metro-Lite, and Metro-Mite International offered milk-delivery and bakery bodies on regular light-duty chassis early on but purpose-built parcel-delivery models began with M-2 in 1933 and the updated M-3 in 1936. However, the first true forward-control delivery models were the classic rounded 1939 Metro D-M models, designed by Metropolitan Body Works, which International later purchased. The Metro range progressed through K-M, KB-M, LM, RM, SM, and AM-series with little change to the styling. Beginning with the SM-series, the Metro models were available with the squared-off aluminum Metro-Lite body. The 1958 Metro-Mite AM-80 was a unit-body compact delivery truck with styling similar to the Metro-Lite, powered by a 91 ci 51-hp Austin A-40 4-cylinder engine. By 1962 the Metro-Mite was expanded into the CM75/CM-80/CM-110 series, with the larger models powered by International 6-cylinder engines. In 1965 a new M-series included the Metro-Mite and larger Metro-Lite style Metro models. In 1973 this was superceded by the MS-series. For 1976 International dropped the Metro models but continued to build forward-control stripped-chassis for use by outside body builders. C-series In mid-1934 International replaced all of its A, B, and W-series models, except the extra-heavy-duty A-7 and A-8, with the new C-series. This much more modern line ranged from the ½-ton C-1 to the 4-5 ton C-60. Engines included the International HD-3 213 ci L-head six, a revision of the Willys six in the D-1 pickup, the 223 ci FAB ohv six, and 279 ci and 298 ci versions of the FBB. By 1936 the medium and large C-series 4-wheel trucks were available with 2-speed rear axles (CS-models) and the line included trailing-axle 6-wheelers (single-drive axle tandems) with single (C-T models, T for trailing axle) or 2-speed axles (CS-T models) and dual-drive tandem axle 6-wheelers (C-F models with the F for 4-rear-wheel-drive). D-series The high-styled D-series replaced the C-series in mid-1937. The D-series ranged from the ½-ton D-2 to the 4-6 ton DR-70 (the R stood for doube-reduction rear axle). The series also included 6-wheel trucks ranging from the trailing axle D-186T to the 42,000 lb GVW DR-426F. The engine lineup included the original 213 ci and new 233 ci versions of the L-head HD-series, new 242 ci and 260 ci models in the ohv FAB-series, the carryover 298 ci FBB, and new 361 ci, 401 ci, and 451 ci enlargements of the FBB with up to 120 hp. Beginning in 1938 Cummins diesel engines were available in several of the larger models (DD and DRD-models): the 448 ci 4-cylinder HB-400 and the 672 ci 6-cylinder HB-600. Early Cab-Over-Engine (COE) Models International's first COE was the 1936 C-300, with a chassis similar to that of the conventional C-30. The slightly revised D-300 replaced the C-300 in mid-1937 and later D-400, D-500, and D-700 4-wheelers and D-700 6-wheelers made up a COE series. K-series conventionals and COEs In 1941 two new K-series replaced the D-series. The lighter series ranged from the ½-ton K-1 to the 1½-ton K-5. The cab was basically the same as the previous D-series cab but a new hood narrowed toward the front and joined a tall, narrow, grille. Engines included 213 ci and 233 ci versions of the L-head "Green Diamond" GRD-series, an update of the previous HD-series, plus a 175 ci "economy" engine. The heavier K-series ranged from the 1½-2 ton K-6 to the 45000 lb GVW KR-12F 6-wheeler. These trucks had a longer, broader, hood and wider grille. Engines for the smaller models in the heavy range included 242 ci and 260 ci versions of the ohv FAC-series, an upgrade of the FAB-series. Heavier models had 318 ci, 361 ci, and 401 ci FBC engines, upgrades of the previous FBB-series. K-series COEs replaced the previous D-series COEs and paralleled many of the conventional K models. Some of the larger conventional and COE trucks were powered by Cummins 4 and 6-cylinder diesel engines. In 1942 the FAC engines were revised again to become the "Blue Diamond" BLD-series in 251 ci and 269 ci sizes. The larger FBC-series was revised to become the famous "Red Diamond" engine for use in military trucks in World War II. In 1944 the government permitted International to build a limited number of civilian trucks powered by the 451 ci 134-hp Red Diamond 450. When full civilian production returned after the war, Red Diamond engines replaced all FBC engines. In mid-1946 International added a much more powerful tractor model, the 55000 lb GCW KR-12 powered by a 586 ci 200-hp Continental 6-cylinder gasoline engine. In mid-1947 light and heavy-duty KB-series replaced the K-series. Most models were little-changed from the previous K-models but an on/off-highway KB-14 added in 1948 used the same Continental engine as the KB-12. W-series western models In the summer of 1946 International brought out a new series of trucks designed for west-coast conditions and intended to better compete with specialist builders like Kenworth and Peterbilt. The trucks were built in a factory in Emeryville, California. Model designations began with the letter "W", which probably stood for "western". The trucks soon acquired the nickname "Westcoaster". Models ranged from the W-3042H (30000 lb GVW, 4-wheel, 2-wheel-drive, highway) to the W-6564OH (65000 lb GVW, 6-wheel, 4-wheel-drive, off-highway). The huge 90000 lb GVW W-9064OH was built later. A Continental 749 ci 6-cylinder gasoline engine was theoretically standard in all W-models but most were built with Cummins diesels, ranging from the 150-hp 672 ci HB-600 to the 275-hp supercharged 743 ci NHBS-600. A fair number were also built with Hall-Scott 1091 ci 6-cylinder engines, including the 307-hp butane-fueled HS-400. L-series For 1950 International replaced the previous KB and W-series with three new L-series conventionals and one COE L-series. Other COE series were added later. These series contained numbered subseries (L-110, L-120, etc.) and each subseries contained models of various types. Model numbers ending in 0, 1, or 2 were for "Standard" models of different GVW ratings. Models ending in 3 were "Schoolmaster" schoobus chassis. Models ending in 4 were "Loadstar" heavy-duty (dump truck) chassis with reinforced frames. Models ending in 5 were "Roadliner" tractors. Later the number 6 was used for fire truck chassis. L-series light and medium-duty conventionals International was the last of the major makers to release a post-war style cab. By the time production ended in 1949, the narrow-cab pointed-nosed KB-series was looking very old-fashioned compared to the rounded "Advanced-Design" models of Chevrolet and GMC, the rounded Studebaker 2R-series, the squared-off Dodge "Pilot-House" cab, and the Ford "Million-Dollar Cab". However, the wide "Comfo-Vision" cab of the new International L-series and its wide front end with vertically-slotted grille gave it styling at least equal to the others. This L-series ranged from the ½-ton L-110 series to the 21500 lb GVW L-180-series, plus the tandem-axle LF-170 series. The L-170 and L-180 models were powered by the Super Blue Diamond 269 engine, a slight upgrade of the previous Blue Diamond. In the smaller L-110 to L-160 series, the old L-head Green Diamond engine was replaced by the brand new ohv Silver Diamond series in 221 ci and 240 ci sizes. L-series medium-duty COE The LC-160 and LC-180 series were comparable to the L-160 and L-180 except that the Comfo-Vision cab was mounted high, partially over the engine. L-series heavy-duty conventionals The heavy-duty L-series was styled differently from the lighter L-series. The cab was the same but the front end had a more rugged look with a two-level grille made up of a squared-off upper section with vertical bars and a wide lower section with horizontal bars. Models ranged from the 21000 lb GVW L-185 to the 45000 lb GVW LF-210 series 6-wheelers. All models were powered by upgraded Super Red Diamond engines, beginning with a 372 ci 143-hp model and extending upward to a 451 ci 162-hp model. In mid-1952 a Buda mid-range 6-cylinder diesel (468 ci, 135 hp) was made available in certain models. 300/400-series premium models The 300/400-series replaced the "Westcoaster" models and used a still-massive but slightly more rounded front end. The 400-series ranged from the 30000 lb GVW, 64000 lb GCW, LD-405 4-wheel Roadliner tractor to the 45000 lb GVW, 76800 lb GCW LFD-402 6x4 Standard straight truck. The 300-series was the same except for a set-back front axle. In 1952 larger models were added to the 300-series, up to the 70000 lb GVW 6x4 LFD-320 off-highway truck. The standard engine in all 300/400 models was the 743 ci 165-hp Cummins HRB-600. Optional engines ran up to the 300-hp supercharged Cummins NHRBS-600 plus Buda diesels up to 280 hp and Hall-Scott gasoline and butane engines up to 356 hp. Trucks with Hall-Scott engines dropped the D from the model designation. LC-400 series premium COE In 1951 International brought out the LCD-405 4x2 tractor and LCFD-405 6x4 tractor. The Comfo-Vision cab was mounted very high over the engine. Engines ranged from the standard 165-hp Cummins diesel to the 300-hp supercharged model plus 266-hp and 318-hp Hall-Scott gasoline engines. R-series In 1953 all of the L-models became R-models. The light and medium duty Rs were restyled with a flattened oval grille divided by a horizontal bar. Specifications were little changed except that the R-180 series got a new Black Diamond 6-cylinder engine, similar to the Silver Diamond but larger, with 282 ci and 130 hp. 4x4 models were added in mid year. The styling of the RC-series COEs was unchanged. The heavy-duty R-series was unchanged except for fewer vertical bars in the upper grille. A 401 ci 150-hp supercharged Cummins diesel joined the Buda on the options list. In mid-1954 International brought out its most powerful engine to date, the 201-hp Royal Red Diamond 501, basically an enlarged 4-barrel carburetor version of the Super Red Diamond 450. The hugely popular R-series stayed in production through 1967. 4x4, 6x2, and 6x6 models were added in later years. The 300/400 models were basically unchanged in the shift from L-series to R-series. CO-series tilt cabs In 1955 international brought out the CO-series tilt cabs using a Diamond T cab design. The CO-models paralleled part of the heavy-duty R-series and used Red Diamond engines. V-series conventionals International was the first big manufacturer to build truck-type V8 engines. After Cadillac and Oldsmobile introduced modern ohv V8 engines for their car lines in 1949, the entire American automotive industry scrambled to catch up. The small Le Roi company developed the first truck-type V8 around 1951-52 and the 207-hp engine was used in some Autocar trucks. Reo, a famous name but a small manufacturer, brought out its own 220-hp V8 in 1955. In mid 1956 International came out with still more powerful V8s, ranging from 401-549 ci and 206-257 hp. The engines were used in the new V-series trucks, basically the same as the heavy-duty R-series but with a restyled front end. The V8s were aslo fitted into the CO-series tilt-cabs, which them became VCO models. S-series conventionals, SC-series COEs In 1956 the S-series replaced the light and medium-duty R-series. Clever restyling of the front end made the conventional models look quite a bit different. The SC-series COEs were unchanged. Payhauler series In 1956 International expanded into the off-highway/mining/quarry truck market with two 4-wheel end dump models, the 18-ton 65 powered by a 250-hp Cummins turbocharged diesel engine and the 24-ton 95 powered by a 335-hp Cummins. Later models used International-built engines. The 45-ton Payhauler 180, with its unique 4WD system and dual front and rear tires, came out in 1964. It was powered by a 475-hp Detroit Diesel 12V71N V12 2-cycle diesel coupled to a Twin Disc power shift transmission. In 1968 a 50-ton version of the Payhauler 180 used a 560-hp 16V71N V16 Detroit Diesel. in mid 1973 a restyled 300-series of 4x4 Payhaulers included the 36-ton 330 and 40-ton 340, both powered by a 420-hp turbocharged & intercooled International DTI-817 engine. The 50-ton 350 could be obtained with either the 560-hp Detroit Diesel V16 2-cycle engine or a 560-hp Cummins turbocharged V12. The Payhauler was last built by International in 1981. In 1982 a management buyout turned Payhauler into the independent Payhauler Corporation, which was soon taken over by Terex Corporation. RD-H series The RD-220H, RDF-210H, and RDF-230H were heavy-duty R-models with lenghthened hoods to make room for the Cummins big bore diesel engines used. CO-400 series premium tilt cabs 1957 saw the introduction of the new DCO-405 tilt-cab models, replacing the RDC COE models. The new models used the same basic cab as the CO tilt series but mounted much higher to clear the big engines and reduce the BBC (bumper-to-back-of-cab) length. A popular nickname most associated with these models was "Emeryvilles", even though other models were built in the same Emeryville factory. The diesel powered models were the most popular but lightweight VCO-L models were made with International V8 gasoline engines and DCO-L models used 175-hp Cummins JT-6B mid-range diesels. In mid-1959 International built special DCOF-405 Toll-Road Tractors, designed for pulling double tandem-axle semitrailers on certain restricted-access toll roads. Available engines were a 335-hp Cummins turbocharged diesel and the 375-hp International DT-817 turbocharged 6-cylinder formerly used in construction equipment. A and AC-series conventionals In mid 1957 the completely restyled light and medium-duty conventional-cab A-series replaced the S-series. At the same time the short-conventional AC-series, with a short nose and with the engine protruding into the cab under a "doghouse", replaced the SC-series COEs. In 1958 the AC-cab with an extended nose was used for the heavy-duty AC-D series with big-bore Cummins engines. ACO-series Sightliners The Sightliners, ACO-195 to ACOF-200 series, were very tall tilt-cab models with extremely-short cabs. The rather homely models were distinguished by small windows in front of the driver's feet and in the bottoms of the doors to aid outward visibility. The Sightliners were available with International's new Select-O-Matic transmission, a 5-speed syncromesh combined with a torque converter and button-operated power clutch. B and BC-series The main exterior change on the 1959 B-series conventionals was a new mesh grille. The BC-series short conventional were unchanged from the AC-series. The big news was under the hood where International finally had a new small-block V8 engine. The other major manufacturers had used small-block V8s for several years. The others were modified automobile engines, however, while the International was a clean-sheet design specifically for truck use. The new engine came in 266 ci, 304 ci, and 345 ci versions with 155-197 hp. In 1961 the B-160 and BC-160 became available with International's new small diesel engine. The 112-hp D-301 6-cylinder engine was an enlargment of the D-282 tractor engine. 210-230 series construction trucks In 1960 International began to evolve the largest R, V, and RD-H trucks into a series of specialized construction models with rugged diamond-plate fenders. The F-230 6-cylinder gasoline 6x4 model replaced the RF-230. The F-230V V8 replaced the VF-230. The F-230D diesel replaced the RDF-230H. These models all had GVW ratings up to 73000 lb. New 4-wheel companion models, the 230, 230V, and 230D, had GVW ratings up to 55,000 lb. In 1964 the lighter F-210 series replaced the RF-210, VF-210, and RDF-210H and finally, in 1965, the 4-wheel 210 series replaced the R/V-210 and added a big-bore diesel 210D. Travelall International offered the Travelall station wagon body on its light-duty chassis beginning with the R-series. By 1960 the Travelall was being treated more like a separate series, with its own sales brochures. The Travelalls are directly comperable with Chevrolets Suburbans. With available 4WD, the Travelall was what today would be called a full-size SUV. Scout International noticed the increasing popularity if the Willys Jeep and decided to bring out its own compact utility vehicle in 1961. The engine for the Scout was a new 152 ci 4-cylinder, essentially half of the 304 ci V8. For off-road use the Scout was available with 4WD, but some people used the standard 2WD model like a very cheap, economical, car. Later Scouts were given more power, first with a turbocharged 4-cylinder engine and later with V8s. C-series light-duty In 1961 the new C-100 to C-130 series light-duty models replaced the corresponding B-series models. The medium-duty B-140 to B-180 series continued. Extensive restyling and a lower-mounted cab gave the C-series a much more modern look. The bottom-of-the-line C-100 series got a new torsion-bar independent front suspension for a smoother ride. In mid-1962, as the B-series was discontinued a new C-150 replaced the B-150. D-400 and DB-400 series In mid-1961 the new D-400 series replaced the LD-400/RD-400/D-400 style that had been around since 1950. The new series made clever use of the cab from the CO tilt-cab series grafted to a big conventional front end. Engines ranged up to the 380-hp Cummins turbocharged & intercooled DT-380 and, for the first time, International offered Detroit Diesel 2-stroke engines. The set-back front axle DB-400 replaced the LD-300/RD-300/D300 series. Loadstar In mid-1962 the new Loadstar series, ranging from the 22000 lb maximum GVW 1600 to the 46000 lb 6x4 F-1800, replaced all of the B/BC/BC-F 160-180 models. The very-popular Loadstar used the same basic cab as the B-series, fitted with a wide but short front end that replaced both conventional and short-conventional models. Six-cylinder and V8 gasoline engines were unchanged. The D-301 diesel was available in the 1600. A 354 ci 131-hp Perkins 6-cylinder diesel was available in all models. In 1963 the 195-hp Detroit Diesel 6V53N V6 2cycle diesel was made available in the top models of the Loadstar series. The gasoline engine was eventually stretched to 391 ci and 235 hp for the 1800-1890 level trucks. In 1974, as emissions controls took a toll on power output, the big-block 401-477 ci International V8s were made available in the 1800-series trucks. In 1975 the big-block engines were replaced by all-new 401 ci and 448 ci MS-series small-block engines with up to 235 net hp. 1000-series For 1963 the light-duty C-series was slightly restyled and updated to become the 1000-series, with 1000, 1100, 1200, 1300, and 1500 models. CO-Loadstar Also in 1963 International brought out the new CO-Loadstar series of medium-duty tilt-cab trucks. The cab was all-new and entirely different from the Diamond T-based CO-series cab. The CO-1600 to CO-1800 models used International 6-cylinder and V8 engines and the 131-hp Perkins diesel. DC-400 series The new short-conventional DC-400 series was closely related to the D-400 series but the short hood only left enough room for compact diesel engines, which were the new Cummins V6-200 and V8-265 V6 and V8 diesels plus Detroit Diesel V6 and V8 2-cycle diesels. 900 compact pickup In mid-1963 International added the compact 900 pickup at the bottom of the 1000-series. It used the same cab as the rest of the series but with a short box. The engine was the 152 ci 4-cylinder from the Scout. Fleetstar-series The heavy-duty Fleestar-series released in mid-1963 was a short-conventional companion to the conventional R-series. The 4x2 1900 and 2000 and the 6x4 F-1900 were powered by RD-series 6-cylinder gasoline engines. The 2000D and F-2000D had as standard the 588 ci 195-hp Cummins V6E-195 V6 diesel. Optional were the Detroit Diesel 6V71N 2-cycle and 195-250 hp Cummins 6-cylinder diesels. M-series construction trucks The new in 1964 M-series included M-CBE cab-behind-engine, or conventional, models and M-CAE cab-alongside-engine, or half-cab, models. The 6x4 and 6x6 versions were available with International six and V8 gasoline engines and Cummins or Detroit Diesel mid-range diesels. 4x4, 8x6, and 8x8 models were added later. In 1972 the conventional cab M-series was revised into "-10" models (M412-10, M623-10) with International six and V8 gasoline engines. "-50" models used International DV V8 diesel or Cummins or Detroit Diesel mid-range diesels. "-70" models had big-bore Cummins 6-cylinder or Detroit Diesel six or V8 engines. D-series light-duty The 1965 D-series (D900-D1500) was a slightly restyled 1000-series CO-4000 series premium tilt-cab In mid-1965 the all-new flat-front CO-4000 series tilt-cab replaced the CO-400 series. The CO-4000 option list included a very wide range of engines: International gasoline V8s, Cummins 6-cylinder and V8 diesels, and Detroit Diesel 6-cylinder, V6, and V8 2-cycle diesels. Gearing choices included 5, 8, 10, 12, 15, and 16-speed gearboxes with single-speed or 2-speed single rear axles and single-speed, 2-speed, and 3-speed tandem axles. A-series light-duty In 1966 the slightly-restyled A-series (900A to 1500A) replaced the short-lived D-series. DV-series V8 diesel engines In 1964 GMC introduced compact, high-speed, high-power, V6 diesel engines in medium-duty trucks. International responded in 1966 with the new DV-series V8 diesels that shared bore and stroke dimensions with gasoline V8s. The 185-hp DV-462 and 210-hp DV-550 were first used in Fleetstar and CO-series "1950" models and then usage spread to the M-series and the medium-duty Loadstar and CO-Loadstar models. B-series light-duty A further slight restyling of the A-series produced the 1967 B-series (908B-1500B). The V8-powered 908B replaced the 4-cylinder 900A and had little to distinguish it from a standard 1100B. The larger V345 V8 engine, standard in the 180-1800 level trucks for years, was made available in most light duty models to keep up in the ongoing horsepower race. DVT-573 turbocharged V8 diesel engine In 1963 International introduced new 361 ci and 429 ci 6-cylinder diesel engines for wheel and crawler tractors. The DVT-573 turbocharged V8 introduced at the same time shared some design features with the in-line engines. It was used in crawler tractors and construction equipment and was put into the smallest Payhauler dump in 1964. In 1967 the 240-hp DVT-573 became the standard diesel engine for the CO-4000 series. In the following year it it became optional in the short-conventional DC-400. C-series light-duty The 1968 C-series (908C-1500C) was a slight update of the B-series. Fleetstar-A and Fleetstar-D The big-bore diesel-powered Fleetstar models continued in production as the Fleetstar-D series. The Fleetstar-A series, with a new cab design, replaced the old gasoline and DV-series V8 diesel models. In 1972 the 2050-models were available with the Cummins V555 V8 diesel, the Caterpillar 1160 V8, and the Detroit Diesel 6V53N V6 in addition to the International DV V8s. In 1973 the Fleetstar-A series (2070A-models) was finally made available with big-bore diesel engines, replacing the Fleetstar-D series. CO-Transtar In mid-1968 the CO-Transtar (CO-4070A) series replaced the CO-4000 series. The International DVT-573 engine was standard and a variety of Cummins and Detroit Diesel engines was optional. In 1970 the 144000 lb GCW Super Transtar DCOF-4090A was powered by a 434-hp Detroit Diesel 12V71N V12 2-cycle diesel D-series light-duty In 1969 International introduced the all-new D-series (1000D-1500D). Production of the 28 year old light-duty 6-cylinder engine was ended. Because most pickups were sold with V8s, International didn't want to design a more-modern six for low-volume production. Instead, the 232 ci American Motors 6-cylinder was purchased for "price-leader" models. For buyers wanting a lot of power, the 236-hp V392 V8 was made optional. Transtar-400 premium conventional In 1969 the D-400 series with improvements was renamed the Transtar-400. Unistar 4WD premium tilt-cab The 1970 Unistar C)-7044A was a full-time 4WD highway tractor based on the tilt cab of the CO-Transtar. The front axle freewheeled until slippage of the rear wheels was detected. Cargostar tilt-cab The mid-1970 Cargostar, with its new wider cab, replaced the CO-Loadstar line. The CO-1610-1710-1810 models were powered by International small-block V8s. The 1630-1730-1830 models offered a choice of Perkins 6-cylinder or Detroit Diesel 4-cylinder engines. The 1750-1850 had International DV V8 diesels. The 1910 models had International big-block V8 gasoline engines while the 1950 models had a choice of International DV diesel, the new DT-466 inline 6 cylinder diesel or Detroit Diesel V6 2-cycle. The 1910 and 1950 models had a raised cab to allow room for the bigger engines. 10-series light-duty The 1971 10-series (1010-1510) was a slightly restyled D-series. Transtar 4270-4370 premium conventional In mid-1971 the all-new square-cab, square-hood, square radiator Transtar 4270-4370 series replaced the Transtar-400 highway tractors. The 4370 was the long-conventional version with plenty of engine-compartment room for big 6-cylinder, V8, and V12 diesels. The shorter 4270 could only fit V8 diesels from Cummins and Detroit Diesel. By 1980 both the 1150 ci Cummins KT-450 turbocharged 6-cylinder and 1099 ci Caterpillar 3408 turbocharged & intercooled V8 diesel developed 450 hp and the Detroit Diesel 8V92TA was not far behind with 435. For owner-operators the F-4370 was available with luxurious "Eagle Brougham" interior and exterior trim. Paystar 5000 construction trucks The 1973 square-cab, square front end, Paystar 5000 series replaced the M-series and the 210-230 series. The Paystar 5050 models offered International, Cummins, Caterpillar, or Detroit Diesel mid-range diesel engines up to 225 hp. The 5070-models used big-bore Cummins and Detroit Diesel engine with up to 370 hp. 100-500 series light-duty The 1974 100-500 series replaced the 10-series with little change in styling. The torsion-bar independent front suspension of the 1010 was replaced by a coil-spring independent suspension in the 2WD 100-200 models. The top International engine in these models was the V-392, rated at 193 net hp. A "performance" option for the 100-series was a 403 ci American Motors V8 with 210 hp. Discontinued at the end of 1975, these were the last International full-size light-duty models. Dwindling demand and rising costs for meeting emmission standards forced the company out of the market. Transtar-II series premium tilt-cab The Transtar-II (CO-4070B series) was an upgrade of the CO-Transtar. New engines included the 1150 ci 450-hp Cummins KT-450 turbocharged six, the 400-hp Detroit Diesel 8V92T turbocharged V8, the 360-hp Caterpillar 3406 turbocharged six, and International's own V-800 turbocharged V8, with 798 ci and 350 hp. DT-466 engine In the early '70s International developed a new 300-400 family of 6-cylinder diesel engines for farm tractors and construction equipment. The 300-series came in 312 ci and 360 ci versions. The larger 400-series came in 414 ci, 436 ci, and 466 ci version. In 1975 a 210-hp turbocharged DT-466 was made optional in the Paystar 5000 series. Usage soon spread throughout the medium and heavy-duty truck lines. The DT-466 was very popular and helped make International the world's largest diesel engine builder in some years. Derivatives of the DT-466 are still in production 35 years later. Binder & Economizer When the 100-500 series was dropped, International was left with no model in the traditional "1½-ton" class. That situation was fixed in mid-1976 with a new lighter-duty Loadstar model called the Binder. Binder and corn-binder were old-time nicknames for Internationals based on the company's past huge production of binders for grain harvesting. The Binder truck was powered by a V-345 V8 gasoline engine rated at 157 net hp. Released at the same time as the Loadstar Binder was the Loadstar 1650 Economizer, a truck of about the same size as the Binder but equipped with a de-rated 150-hp version of the DV-550 V8 diesel. Scout Traveler and Terra To partially replace the discontinued full-size Travelall and pickup, in 1976 international brought out the Scout Traveler station wagon and Scout Terra pickup, based on stretched versions of the Scout II chassis and body. Engines initially were the 196 ci International Scout 4-cylinder and 304-345 ci V8s. A Nissan 6-cylinder diesel was added in mid-year. S-series heavy-duty In mid-1977 International began the process of replacing all of its mainstream conventional-cab models (except for the premium-series) with new S-series models, using a new squared-off cab and front end. The first models were the S-2275 series short-conventional highway tractors, replacing the Fleetstar 2070A, and the longer-hood conventional S-2575 series. Engines included International, Cummins, Detroit Diesel, and Caterpillar diesels with up to 360 hp. For on/off-highway construction use there were severe-service models: the S-2524 powered by the new International V-537 V8 gasoline, a revision of the V-549, the S-2554 with either the International DT-466 turbo-six or the Caterpillar 3208 V8 mid-range diesels, and the S-2574 with International, Cummins, Detroit Diesel, and Caterpillar big diesels. The SF-2624/2654/2674, built in 6x4 form only, were the same as the same-numbered 2500 models except for a set-back front axle. In mid-1978 the S-2125 series gasoline and S-2155 mid-range diesel short-conventionals were lower-powered companions to the high-powered S-2275. The new in 1983 S-2375 series was the similar to the S-2275 but used the new 610 ci Cummins L10 engines with up to 270 hp. S-series medium-duty Medium-duty S-series models replaced the Loadstar in mid-1978. Trucks were built in 1600, 1700, 1800, and 1900 sizes, in 4x2, 4x4, 6x4, and 6x6 form. Model numbers ending in "24" were gasoline powered V8s: the old V-345 and the much newer MV-404 and MV-446. Models ending in "54" had mid-range diesels: the International D-150, D-170, or D-190 V8 or DT-466 turbo-six, or the Caterpillar 3208 V8. In 1983, for some reason, International dropped the new MV404-446 gasoline engines and brought back the old V-392. At the end of 1984 gasoline engines were dropped from all International trucks. 9.0-Liter engine In 1980 International replaced the 549 ci DV-550B V8 diesel with the re-engineered 551 ci "9.0-Liter" engine. With ratings of 165 or 180 hp, the 9.0-Liter was available in much of the medium-duty S-series and Cargostar-B lines the sinple change of your glow plug gains an easy 35hp instantly. XL-series In mid-1981 the XL-series (CO-9670XL) was essentially an update of the Transtar-II premium tilt cab. The International V-800 engine was dropped, along with the 450-hp Cummins KT-450 and Caterpillar 3408. However, Cummins was able to develop 475-hp from the much smaller 855 ci Twin-Turbo 475. 6.9-7.3 Liter engine In 1983 International brought out the new "6.9-Liter" diesel engine, a 420 ci V8 rated at 155 hp. It was used in the S-1654 truck at the bottom of the S-line and the same basic engine was used in Ford pickups. In 1989 the engine was increased to 444 ci and renamed the "7.3-Liter". It was made with 155 and 170-hp ratings. Ford identified the 7.3 engines as "Power-Stroke" diesels from 1994.5 through 2003. 9370-series premium conventional In 1985 the 9370-series replaced Transtar 4370-series. Cummins and Detroit Diesel engines developed up to 475 hp. International Harvester becomes Navistar In 1985 International Harvester Corporation sold its farm equipment division and the rights to the IH logo to Tenneco, Inc., the owner of the J. I. Case Company. After 1986 the remaining truck division of International changed its name to Navistar International Corporation. Navistar continues to use the International brand name for its trucks. 400-900 tilt cabs The Cargostar-B medium-duty tilt-cab line was discontinued at the end of 1986. To fill in the gap in its line Navistar introduced a new series of tilt-cabs built in Japan by Nissan Diesel and closely related to UD trucks sold in the USA by Nissan Diesel. The International 400 and 500 were powered by a 422 ci 170-hp 6-cylinder Nissan Diesel engine. The 700 used a slightly larger 452 ci 175-hp six. The 900 had a 210-hp turbocharged 452 ci engine. DT-360 engine In By 1988 all manufacturers were finding it increasingly difficult to meet new emmisions standards with non-turbocharged diesel engines. Navistar dropped the 9.0-Liter V8. the role of the 180-hp version of that engine was already filled by a 180-hp version of the turbocharged DT-466. The 165-hp 9.0-Liter was replaced by the new 165-hp DT-360 turbocharged six, previously used in the tractor and construction machinery lines and resembling a scaled-down DT-466. 9600-9700 series premium tilt-cab The 1988 9700 was an aerodynamic 6x4 tilt-cab tractor with a set-back front axle. The 9600 brought out the following year was similar but without the set-back axle and without some of the aerodynamic features. It replaced the XL-series 9000-series premium conventional In 1989 the newly-styled square-front 9300-series replaced the 9370-series. The 9300SBA was a 6x4 version with a set-back front axle. In 1990 the 9300 was joined by the sloped-hood aerodynamic 9400. 8000-series conventionals The newly-styled mid-1989 8000-series included three sub-series, each made in 4x2 and 6x4 types and designed mainly as highway tractors. The subseries were: 8100 short-conventional, 8200 conventional, and 8300 aerodynamic conventional with set-back front axle. A 610 ci 240-hp Cummins L-10 engine was standard in all models. 4000-series conventionals In 1990 the new 4000-series (4600-4700-4800-4900) replaced the medium-duty S-series. The engine lineup ran from the 155-hp 7.3-Liter to the 245-hp turbocharged & intercooled DTI-466. 7000-series conventionals The 1990 7000-series was made up of 7100-models powered by DT-466 engines with from 185 to 245 hp. 5000SFA-5000DBA construction trucks The restyled 1990 5000SFA (set-forward front axle) and 5000SBA (set-back front axle) replaced the previous Paystar 5000-series. T-444E, DT-408, DT-466, and 530 engines In 1994 the 7.3-Liter V8 diesel was redesigned to become the turbocharged & intercooled T-444E with up to 190 hp. The DT-360 was redesigned to become the DT-408 turbocharged & intercooled 6-cylinder with up to 230 hp. The intercooled DT-466 was upgraded to produce up to 275 hp. All these engines were used in the 4000-series. Also available in the 8000, 2000, and 5000-series was the new "530" engine, an enlargement of the DT-466 with up to 300 hp. 9000i-series premium conventionals The year 2000 9000i-series included the 9100i set-back front axle conventional, 9200i aerodynamic set-back front axle conventional, 9400i aerodynamic set-back front axle long-conventional, 9900i set-forward axle long-conventional, and 9900ix classic extra-long conventional. Available engines included Cummins 855 ci N-14 and 912 ci double-overhead-cam ISX engines with up to 600 hp, Caterpillar 893 ci C-15 and 962 ci C-16 overhead-cam engines with up to 600 hp, and Detroit Diesel 677 ci and 778 ci Series 60 overhead-cam engines with up to 550 hp. 5000i-series construction trucks The 2000 5000i-series replaced the previous 5000-series and included the 5500i set-forward axle and 5600i set-back axle conventional models and the 5900i set-forward long-conventional. These series included models with 4x4, 6x4, and 6x6 configurations with up to 80000 lb GVW and 140000 lb GCW. Engine sranged from the 275-hp International to the 525-hp Cummins N-14. 4000-series conventionals in 2002 International brought out a new 4000-series in the "Advanta" design. The line included 4300 and 4400 subseries. Engines ranged from a 195-hp DT-466E to a 300-hp 530E. In 2003 International added the 4200-series powered by the new VT-365 engine, a 363 ci turbocharged & intercooled 4-valve-per-cylinder V8 diesel with up to 230 hp. 8000-series conventionals Also in 2002 a new 8000-series included the 8500-subseries with International HT530 high-torque mid-range diesels and the 8600 subseries with big Cummins and Caterpillar engines. 7000-series construction trucks Also in 2002 the new severe-service 7000-series replaced the 2000-series. Subseries included the 7300 conventional with International DT-466 engines, the 7400SFA and 7400SBA conventional with International DT-466 and DT-530 engines, the 7500SFA and 7500SBA with International HT-530 high-torque engines, and the 7600SFA and 7600SBA with larger Cummins and Caterpillar engines up to 430 hp. CF-series tilt-cabs The 2006 CF-series was made up of the CF-500 and CF-600, powered by the new 200-hp VT-275 diesel engine, a 273 ci turbocharged & intercooled 4-valve-per-cylinder V6. "Star"-series In 2008 all International series were given "Star" names: CF=CityStar, 4000=DuraStar, 5000=PayStar, 7000=WorkStar, 8000=TransStar, and 9000=ProStar. In 2009 the dramatically-styled LoneStar premium long-conventional was added. MaxxForce engines In 2008 Navistar joined with German manufacturer M.A.N. to develop big 6-cylinder diesels for International trucks. The 642 ci model was named the MaxxForce 11 and the 758 ci version, with up to 475 hp, was called the MaxxForce 13. The MaxxForce name then spread to all of International's engines. The VT-275 become the MaxxForce 5, the VT-365 became the MaxxForce 7. The DT-466 became the MaxxForce DT. The DT-530 became the MaxxForce 9. In 2009 MaxxForce became the official brand name for Navistar's engines, replacing the International name. List of Models/Series Compact SUV #Scout 80 (1961-65) #Scout 800 (1965½-68) #Scout 800A (1969-70) #Scout 800B (1971) #Scout II (1971½-80) Full-Size Station Wagon/SUV *C Series Travelall (1961-62) **C-100 series Travelall (1961-62) **C-110 series Travelall (1961-62) **C-120 series Travelall (1961-62) **C-120 series 4x4 Travelall (1961-62) *1000 series Travelall (1963-64) *D series Travelall (1965) *A series Travelall (1966) *B series Travelall (1967) *C series Travelall (1968) *D series Travelall (1969-70) *10 series Travelall (1971-73) *100-200 series Travelall (1974-75) *Scout Traveler (1976-80) 2-Cylinder Light Trucks *Auto Wagon (1914-16) **A series (1914-16) ***AA (1914-16) ***AW (1914-15) **M series (1914-16) ***MA (1914-16) ***MW (1914-16) *Model E (1915½-16) Early Conventional-Cab Trucks *sloped-nose letter-series (1915½-23) **F (1915½-21) **G (1918-21) **H (1916½-21) **K (1918-23) **L (1920-21) *sloped-nose number series (1921½-23) **21 (1921½-23) **31 (1921½-23) **32 (1923) **41 (1921½-23) **61 (1921½-23) **101 (1921½-23) *front-radiator number-series (1924-27) **33 (1924-27) **43 (1924-27) **63 (1924-27) **94 (1925-27) **103 (1924-27) *S series (1921½-30) **S (1921½-26) **Special Delivery (1925-30) **S-24/S-26 (1926½-30) **SD (1925-27) **SD-34/SD-36 (1926½-27) **SD-44/SD-46 (1927½-30) **SF-34/SF-36 (1927½-30) **SF-44 (1927½) **SF-46 (1927½-30) **SL (1925-26) **SL-34/SL-36 (1926½-28) *heavy-duty models (1927½-28) **54 (1927½-28) **54C (1927½-28) **74 (1927½-28) **74C (1927½-28) **104C (1927½-28) *HS series heavy-duty (1929-30) **HS-54 (1929-30) **HS-54C (1929-30) **HS-74 (1929-30) **HS-74C (1929-32) **HS-104C (1929-32) *A series (1930½-35) **A-1 (1932-35) **AW-1 (1930½-31) **A-2 (1931½-34) **AW-2 (1930½-31) **A-3 (1932-33) **AL-3 (1930½-33) **ALF-3 (1931½) **A-3½ (1932-33) **A-4 (1930½-35) **A-5 (1930½-35) **A-6 (1931-35) *B series (1931-35) **B-2 (1931-34) **B-3 (1933½-35) **B-4 (1933½-35) *W series (1930½-35) **W-1 (1930½-33) **W-2 (1931-35) **W-3 (1930½-34) *D-1 model (1933-34) Light-Duty Conventional-Cab *C series (1934½-37) **C-1 (1934½-37) **C-5 (1936-37) **C-10 (1935½-37) **C-12 (1936-37) **C-15 (1936-37) **C-20 (1934½-37) *D series (1937½-40) **D-2 (1937½-40) **D-3 (1940) **D-5 (1937½-40) **D-5-DM/D5-DB/D2-DM/D2-DB (1938-40) **D-15 (1937½-40) *K series (1941-47) **K-1 (1941-47) **K-2 (1941-47) **K-3 (1941-47) **K-4/KS-4 (1941-44) **K-5/KS-5 (1941-47) *KB series (1947½-49) **KB-1 (1947½-49) **KB-2 (1947½-49) **KB-3 (1947½-49) **KB-5/KBS-5 (1947½-49) *L series (1950-52) **L-110 series (1950-52) **L-120 series (1950-52) **L-130 series (1950-52) *R series (1953-55) **One-Hundred series (1954½-55) **R-110 series (1953-55) **R-120 series (1953-55) **R-120 4x4 (1955½) **R-130 series (1953-55) *S series (1956-57) **S-100 series (1956-57) **S-110 series (1956-57) **S-120 series (1956-57) **S-120 4x4 (1956-57) **S-130 series (1956-57) *A series (1957½-58) **A-100 series (1957½-58) **A-110 series (1957½-58) **A-120 series (1957½-58) **A-120 4x4 (1957½-58) **A-130 series (1957½-58) *B series (1959-60) **B-100 series (1959-60) **B-110 series (1959-60) **B-120 series (1959-60) **B-120 4x4 (1959-60) **B-130 series (1959-60) *C series (1961-62) **C-100 series (1961-62) **C-110 series (1961-62) **C-120 series (1961-62) **C-120 4x4 (1961-62) **C-130 series (1961-62) **C-130 4x4 (1962½) **C-150 (1962½) *1000 series (1963-64) **900 (1963½-64) **1000 (1963-64) **1100 (1963-64) **1100 4x4 (1964) **1200 (1963-64) **1200 4x4 (1963-64) **1300 (1963-64) **1300 4x4 (1963-64) **1500 (1963-64) *D series (1965) **D-900 (1965) **D-1000 (1965) **D-1100 (1965) **D-1100 4x4 (1965) **D-1200 (1965) **D-1200 4x4 (1965) **D-1300 (1965) **D-1300 4x4 (1965) **D-1500 (1965) *A series (1966) **900A (1966) **1000A (1966) **1100A (1966) **1100A 4x4 (1966) **1200A (1966) **1200A 4x4 (1966) **1300A (1966) **1300A 4x4 (1966) **1500A (1966) *B series (1967) **908B (1967) **1000B (1967) **1100B (1967) **1100B 4x4 (1967) **1200B (1967) **1200B 4x4 (1967) **1300B (1967) **1300B 4x4 (1967) **1500B (1967) *C series (1968) **908C (1968) **1000C (1968) **1100C (1968) **1100C 4x4 (1968) **1200C (1968) **1200C 4x4 (1968) **1300C (1968) **1300C 4x4 (1968) **1500C (1968) *D series (1969-70) **1000D (1969-70) **1100D (1969-70) **1100D 4x4 (1969-70) **1200D (1969-70) **1200D 4x4 (1969-70) **1300D (1969-70) **1300D 4x4 (1969-70) **1500D (1969-70) *10 series (1971-73) **1010 (1971-73) **1110 (1971-73) **1110 4x4 (1971-73) **1210 (1971-73) **1210 4x4 (1971-73) **1310 (1971-73) **1310 4x4 (1971-73) **10 series Wagonmaster short-box crew-cab pickup (1973½) *100-500 series (1974-75) **100 (1974) **100 4x4 (1974) **150 (1975) **150 4x4 (1975) **200 (1974-75) **200 4x4 (1974-75) **100-200 series Travelette crew-cab (1974-75) **500 (1974-75) *Scout Terra Pickup (1976-80) Parcel-Delivery Trucks *M series 1933-37) **M2 (1933-35) **M3 (1936-37) *Metro DM series (1939-40) **D-2M (1939-40) **D-5M (1940) **D-15M (1939-40) *Metro K series (1941-47) **K-1M (1941-47) **K-3M (1941-47) *Metro KB series (1947½-49) **KB-1M (1947½-49) **KB-3M (1947½-49) **KB-5M (1949) *Metro LM series (1950-52) **LM-120 series (1950-52) **LM-150 series (1950-52) *Metro RM series (1953-55) **RM-120 series (1953-55) **RM-150 series (1953-55) **RM-160 series (1955) *Metro SM series (1956-57) **SM-120 series (1956-57) **SM-130 series (1956-57) **SM-150 series (1956-57) **SM-160 series (1956-57) *Metro AM series (1957½-64) **AM-80 Metro-Mite (1958-61) **AM-120 (1957½-64) **AM-130 (1957½-64) **AM-150 (1957½-64) **AM-160 (1957½-64) **AM-170 (1964) *Metro CM series (1962-64) **CM-75/CM-80 (1962-64) **CM-110 (1962-64) *Metro M series (1965-72) **M-700/M-800 Metro-Mite (1965-72) **M-800P (1969) **M-1100 (1965-72) **M-1200 (1965-72) **MA-1200 (1967-68) **M-1400 (1965-68) **M-1500 (1965-72) **MA-1500 (1967-71) **M-1600/MC-1600 (1966-67) **M-1700/MC-1700 (1966) *MS series (1973-75) **MS-1210 (1973-75) **MS-1510 (1973-75) *Metro II van (1987-89) **1400 (1987-89) **1600 (1987-89) Milk Delivery Trucks *LB-140 (1950½-52) *Metroette RA series (1953-55) **RA-120 series (1953-55) **RA-140 (1953-55) *Metroette SA series (1956-57) **SA-120 series (1956-57) **SA-140 (1956) *Metroette AB series (1957½-64) **AB-120 series (1957½-64) **AB-140 series (1957½-64) **AB-1200 (1965-66) **AB-1400 (1965-66) Stripped Chassis for Delivery Trucks *1600 series (1976-78) **1610FC (1976-78) **1650FC (1976-78) *1000 series (1989-2001) **1452SC (1987-88) **1652SC (1987-88) **1452 (1989-91) **1652 (1989-2001) Forward-Control Motor Home Chassis (1971½-75) Medium and Heavy-Duty Conventional-Cab *C series (1934½-37) **C-30 (1934½-37) **CS-30 (1936-37) **C-35 (1934½-37) **CS-35 (1936-37) **C-40 (1934½-37) **CS-40 (1936-37) **C-50 (1934½-37) **CS-50 (1936-37) **C-55 (1934½-37) **C-60 (1934½-37) **C-35T/CS-35T 6x2 (1936-37) **C-40T/CS-40T 6x2 (1936-37) **C-40F 6x4 (1936-37) **C-50T/CS-50T 6x2 (1936-37) **C-50F 6x4 (1936-37) **C-55T 6x2 (1936-37) **C-55F 6x4 (1936-37) **C-60T 6x2 (1936-37) *D series (1937½-40) **D-30/DS-30 (1937½-40) **D-35/DS-35 (1937½-40) **D-40/DS-40 (1937½-40) **D-50/DR-50 (1937½-40) **DS-D50 (1939-40) **DS-50 (1938-40) **DD-50/DRD-50 (1938-40) **D-60/DR-60 (1937½-40) **DD-60/DRD-60 (1939-40) **DR-70 (1937½-40) **DRD-70 (1938-40) **D-186T/DS-186T 6x2 (1938-40) **D-216T/DS-216T 6x2 (1937½-40) **D-216F 6x4 (1938-40) **D-246T 6x2 (1937½-40) **DD-246T (1939-40) **D-246F 6x4 (1937½-40) **DD-246F 6x4 (1938-40) **DR-346T 6x2 (1937½-40) **DRD-346T 6x2 (1938-40) **D-346F 6x4 (1937½-40) **DD-346F 6x4 (1938-40) **DR-426F 6x4 (1938-40) **DRD-426F 6x4 (1938-40) *K series (1941-47) **K-6/KS-6 (1941-47) **KD-6 (1941) **K-7/KS-7 (1941-47) **K-8/KR-8/KS-8 (1941-47) **KD-8/KRD-8/KSD-8 **K-10/KR-10/KS-10 (1941-47) **KD-10/KRD-10/KSD-10 (1941-42) **KR-11/KS-11 (1941-47) **KR-11-450 (1944-45) **KRD-11/KSD-11 (1941-46) **KR-12 (1946½-47) **K-6T/KS-6T 6x2 (1941-42) **K-6F 6x4 (1941-47) **K-8T/KR-8T/KS-8T 6x2 (1941-42) **KD-8T 6x2 (1941-42) **K-8F 6x4 (1941-47) **KD-8F 6x4 (1941-42) **KR-11T 6x2 (1941) **K-11F 6x4 (1941-47) **KD-11F 6x4 (1941-42) **KR-12F 6x4 (1941-42) **KRD-12F 6x4 (1941-42) *KB series (1947½-49) **KB-6/KBS-6 (1947½-49) **KB-7 (1947½-49) **KBS-7 (1947½-49) **KB-8/KBR-8/KBS-8 (1947½-49) **KB-8-1 (1948½-49) **KBR-8-1/KBS-8-1 (1949) **KB-10/KBR-10/KBS-10 (1947½-49) **KB-11 (1948-49) **KBR-11/KBS-11 (1947½-49) **KBR-12 (1947½-49) **KB-12/KBS-12 (1948-49) **KBD-12 (1949) **KBR-14 (1947½-49) **KBS-14 (1948-49) **KBRD-14 (1949) **KB-6F 6x4 (1947½-49) **KB-8F 6x4 (1947½-49) **KB-11F 6x4 (1947½-49) **KBR-12F 6x4 (1948) *L series medium-duty (1950-52) **L-150 series (1950-52) **L-160 series (1950-52) **L-170 series (1950-52) **L-180 series (1950-52) **LF-170 series 6x4 (1950-52) *L series heavy-duty (1950-52) **L-185 (1950-52) **L-190 series (1950-52) **LD-195 (1952½) **L-200 series (1950-52) **LD-205 (1952½) **L-210 series (1950-52) **L-212 (1950½-52) **LF-190 series 6x4 (1950-52) **LF-194 6x4 (1951-52) **LF-195 6x4 (1950½-52) **LFD-195 (1952½) **LF-210 series 6x4 (1950-52) *R Series medium-duty (1953-55) **R-140 4x4 (1953½-55) **R-150 series (1953-55) **R-160 series (1953-55) **R-160 4x4 (1953½-55) **R-170 series (1953-55) **R-1700 series (1955½) **R-180 series (1953-55) **R-184 Special (1955) **RF-170 series 6x4 (1953-55) **RF-178 6x4 (1955) *R Series heavy-duty (1953-67) **R-185 (1953-67) **R-1855 (1955) **R-190 series (1953-67) **RD-190 series (1953-55,64-67) **R-190 4x4 (1957-67) **R-200 series (1953-67) **RD-200 series (1953-67) **R-210 series (1953-63) **RD-210 series (1958-61) **R-210 4x4 (1961-63) **220 series (1954½-67) **RD-220 series (1956-63) **RF-190 series 6x4 (1953-67) **RDF-190 series 6x4 (1953-67) **RF-190 6x6 (1957-67) **RT-195 6x2 (1964-66) **RDT-195 6x2 (1964-66) **RF-200 series 6x4 (1955½-59) **RF-205 6x4 (1956-59) **RDF-200 series 6x4 (1956-59) **RF-210 series 6x4 (1953-63) **RDF-210 series 6x4 (1956-59) **RF-214 6x4 (1955-60) **RF-210 6x6 (1959-62) **RF-214A 8x4 (1956) **RF-230 6x4 (1955-59) *RD-H series (1956½-62) **RD-220H series (1956½-62) **RDF-210H series 6x4 (1956½-62) **RDF-214H 8x4 (1956½) **RDF-230H 6x4 (1956½-59) *S series medium-duty (1956-57) **S-140 4x4 (1956-57) **S-150 series (1956-57) **S-160 series (1956-57) **S-160 4x4 (1956-57) **S-164 4x4 (1957) **S-170 series (1956-57) **S-170 4x4 (1957) **S-1700 series (1956-57) **S-180 series (1956-57) **S-180 4x4 (1957) **S-1840 (1956-57) **SF-170 series 6x4 (1956-57) **SF-170 series 6x6 (1957) **SF-180 series 6x4 (1956-57) **SF-180 series 6x6 (1957) *V series (1956½-67) **V-190 series (1956½-67) **V-200 series (1956½-67) **V-210 series (1956½-63) **V-220 series (1956½-67) **VF-190 series 6x4 (1956½-67) **VF-200 series 6x4 (1956½-59) **VF-210 series 6x4 (1956½-63) **VF-230 6x4 (1956½-59) *A series medium-duty (1957½-58) **A-140 4x4 (1957½-58) **A-150 Series (1957½-58) **A-160 Series (1957½-58) **A-160 4x4 (1957½-58) **A-170 Series (1957½-58) **A-180 Series (1957½-58) *AC series medium-duty short-conventional (1957½-58) **AC-150 series (1957½-58) **AC-160 series (1957½-58) **AC-170 series (1957½-58) **AC-170 4x4 (1957½-58) **AC-180 series (1957½-58) **AC-180 4x4 (1957½-58) **AC-1890 series (1957½-58) **ACF-170 series 6x4 (1957½-58) **ACF-170 series 6x6 (1957½-58) **ACF-180 series (1957½-58) **ACF-180 series 6x6 (1957½-58) *AC-D series heavy-duty short-conventional (1958-59) **AC-225D (1958-59) **ACF-195D 6x4 (1958-59) **ACF-205D 6x4 (1958-59) *B series medium-duty (1959-62) **B-140 Series 4x4 (1959-62) **B-150 Series (1959-62) **B-160 Series (1959-62) **B-160 4x4 (1959-62) **B-170 Series (1959-62) **B-180 Series (1959-62) *BC ceries medium-duty short-conventional (1959-62) **BC-150 series (1959-62) **BC-160 series (1959-62) **BC-170 series (1959-62) **BC-170 4x4 (1959-62) **BC-180 series (1959-62) **BC-180 4x4 (1959-62) **BC-1890 series (1959-62) **BCF-170 series 6x4 (1959-62) **BCF-170 6x6-Series (1959-62) **BCF-180 series 6x4 (1959-62) **BCF-180 series 6x6 (1959-62) *BC series heavy-duty short-conventional (1960-63) **BC-195 (1961) **BC-205 (1961) **BC-220D series (1960-63) **BCF-195 6x4 (1961) **BCF-190D series 6x4 (1960-63) *Loadstar series (1962½-78) **Binder (1976½-78) **1600 (1962½-78) **1600 4x4 (1962½-78) **1650 Economizer (1976½-78) **1700 (1962½-78) **1700 4x4 (1962½-78) **1750 (1967-78) **1800 (1962½-78) **1850 (1967-78) **1890 (1962½-71) **1890D (1963-71) **F-1700 6x4 (1962½-64) **F-1800 6x4 (1962½-78) **F-1800D (1963-71) **F-1850 6x4 (1967-78) *Fleetstar series (1963½-72) **1900 (1963½-67) **1950 (1966-67) **2000 (1963½-67) **2000D (1963½-72) **T-1900 6x2 (1963½-72) **F-1900 6x4 (1963½-67) **F-1950 (1966-67) **T-2000D 6x2 (1963½-72) **F-2000D 6x4 (1963½-72) *Fleetstar-A series (1968-78) **1910A (1969½-74) **2010A (1968-78) **2050A (1968-78) **2070A (1973-77) **2110A (1968-74) **2150A (1968) **F-1910A 6x4 (1969½-74) **F-2010A 6x4 (1968-78) **F-2050A 6x4 (1968-78) **F-2070A 6x4 (1973-77) *S series medium-duty (1978½-89) **S-1624 (1978½-82) **S-1654 (1981-89) **S-1724 (1978½-84) **S-1754 (1978½-89) **S-1824 (1978½-82) **S-1824 4x4 (1978½-84) **S-1854 (1978½-82) **S-1854 4x4 (1978½-89) **S-1924 (1978½-82) **S-1925 (1978½-82) **S-1954 (1978½-89) **S-1955 (1978½-89) **SF-1924 6x4 (1978½-82) **SF-1924 6x6 (1978½-82) **SF-1954 6x4 (1978½-89) **SF-1954 6x6 (1978½-89) *S-2000 series heavy-duty highway tractor (1978½-89) **S-2100 series short-conventional, 91" BBC (1978½-89) ***S-2125 (1978½-81) ***S-2155 (1978½-89) ***SF-2125 6x4 (1978½-81) **S-2200 series short-conventional, 91" BBC (1977½-89) ***S-2275 (1977½-89) ***SF-2275 6x4 (1977½-89) **S-2300 series short-conventional, 91" BBC (1983-89) ***S-2375 (1983-89) ***SF-2375 6x4 (1983-89) **S-2500 series conventional, 112" BBC (1977½-89) ***S-2575 (1977½-89) ***SF-2575 6x4 (1977½-89) ***SF-2575LCO (1983-89) **S-2600 series set-back front axle conventional (1985-89) ***S-2675 (1988-89) ***SF-2675 6x4 (1985-89) *4000 series (1990-2001) **4600 (1990-93) **4600LP (1990-93) **4700 (1990-2001) **4700LP (1990-2001) **4700LPX (1995-2001) **4800 4x4 (1990-2001) **4900 (1990-2001) **4900 Tractor (1992-94) **4900 6x4 (1990-2001) **4900 6x6 (1990-2001) *8000 series heavy-duty highway tractor (1989½-2001) **8100 (1990-2001) **8100 6x4 (1990-2001) **8100CH 6x4 (1990-2001) **8200 set-back front axle (1989½-97) **8200 6x4 set-back front axle (1989½-97) **8300 aerodynamic set-back front axle (1989½-93) *4000 series (2002-07) **4200 (2003-07) **4200LP (2003-07) **4300 (2002-07) **4300LP (2002-07) **4400 (2002-07) **4400LP (2002-07) **4400 6x4 (2002-07) *8000 series set-back front axle conventional (2002-07) **8500 (2002-07) **8600 (2002-07) *DuraStar series medium-duty (2008-) *XT models **CXT 4x4 Pickup (2005-) **MXT Crew-Cab 4x4 Pickup (2007-) **RXT Crew-Cab Hauler (2007-) Schoolbus Chassis *FC series forward-control (1957½-73) *RE series rear engine pusher (1960-73) **183-RE (1965-73) **193-RE (1960-73) *Schoolmaster series conventional (1965-78) *S series conventional (1979-89) *3000 series conventional (1989½-99) **3900FC forward-control (1992-93) **3000FE forward-control (1994-2001) **3600 semi forward-control (1994-2001) **3200 conventional (2002-) Premium Conventional-Cab Trucks *A series (1932-41) **A-7 (1932-38) **A-8 (1932-41) **AD-8 (1938-42) **A-7F 6x4 (1935-37) **A-8F 6x4 (1934½-37) **AR-626F 6x4 (1937½-43) **ARD-626F 6x4 (1938-43,45-46,48) *W series “Westcoaster” (1946½-49) **W-3042H (1946½-47) **W-3042L (1948-49) **W-4042OH (1948-49) **W-4064H 6x4 (1946½-47) **W-4064L 6x4 (1948-49) **W-4564OH 6x4 (1946½-49) **W-6564OH 6x4 (1946½-49) **W-9064OH 6x4 (1947½) *L-400 series (1950-52) **LD-400 series (1950-52) **LFD-400 series 6x4 (1950-52) **LFD-410 series 6x4 (1952) *L-300 series set-back front axle (1950-52) **LD-300 series (1950-52) **LFD-300 series 6x4 (1950-52) **L-305 (1952) **LD-310 (1952) **LFD-310 series 6x4 (1952) **LFD-320 6x4 (1952) *R-400 series (1953-55) **R-400 **RD-400 series (1953-55) **RT-400/RDT series 6x2 (1953-55) **RF-400/RDF-400 series 6x4 (1953-55) **RF-410 series 6x4 (1953-55) *R-300 series set-back front axle (1953-55) **R-300 series (1953-55) **RD-300 series (1953-55) **R-310 (1953-55) **RD-310 (1953-55) **RF-300 series 6x4 (1953-55) **RDF-300 series 6x4 (1953-55) **RF-310 series (1953-55) **RDF-310 series (1953-55) **RF-320 (1953-55) **RDF-320 6x4 (1953-55) *D-400 series (1956-61) **D-405 (1956-61) **DT-405 6x2 (1956-61) **DF-405 6x4 (1956-61) **DF-410 series 6x4 (1956-61) *D-300 series set-back front axle (1956-61) **D-300 (1956-61) **D-310 (1956-61) **DF-300 6x4 (1956-61) **DF-310 series 6x4 (1956-61) **DF-320 6x4 (1956-61) *D-400 series (1961½-68) **D-400 (1961½-68) **DT-400 6x2 (1961½-66) **DF-400 6x4 (1961½-68) *DB-400 series set-back front axle (1961½-64) **DB-405 (1961½-64) **DBT-405 (1961½-64) **DBF-400 series (1961½-64) *DC-400 series short-conventional (1963-68) **DC-405 (1963-68) **DCT-405 6x2 (1963-68) **DCF-405 6x4 (1963-68) *Transtar 400 series (1969-71) **D-400 (1969-71) **DF-400 6x4 (1969-71) *Transtar 400 series short-conventional (1969-71) **DC-400 (1969-71) **DCF-400 6x4 (1969-71) *Transtar 4270-4370 series (1971½-84) **4270 (1971½-84) **F-4270 6x4 (1971½-84) **4370 (1971½-84) **F-4370 6x4 (1971½-84) *9370 series (1985-88) **9370 (1985-88) **F-9370 6x4 (1985-88) *9000 series (1989-99) **9100 set-back front axle (1997-99) **9200 aerodynamic set-back front axle (1993-99) **9300 (1989-99) **9300SBA series set-back front axle (1989-93) **9400 series aerodynamic set-back front axle long-conventional (1990-98) **Eagle 9900 long-conventional (1999) *9000i series (2000-) **9100i set-back front axle (2000-02) **9200i aerodynamic set-back front axle (2000-) **9400i aerodynamic set-back front axle long conventional (2000-2007) **9900i long-conventional (2000-) **9900ix extra-long conventional (2000-) Cab-Over-Engine (COE) *C series (1936-37) **C-300/CS-300 (1936-37) *D series (1937½-40) **D-300/DS-300 (1937½-40) **D-400/DS-400 (1940) **D-500/DR-500/DS-500 (1939½-40) **DD-500/DSD-500 (1940) **DR-700 (1939½-40) **DD-700/DSD-700 (1940) **D-400T/DS-400T 6x2 (1940) **DR-500T/DS-500T 6x2 (1940) **D-500F 6x4 (1940) **DR-700T 6x2 (1939½-40) **D-700F 6x4 (1940) *K-COE series (1941-47) **K-5COE/KS-5COE (1941-43) **K-7COE/KS-7COE (1941-43) **K-8COE/KR-8COE/KS-8COE (1941-43) **KD-8COE/KSD-8COE (1941-42) **KR-11COE (1941-42) **K-7TCOE 6x2 (1941) **K-7FCOE 6x4 (1941) **K-8FCOE 6x4 (1941) *LC series (1950-52) **LC-160 series (1950-52) **LC-180 series (1950-52) *RC series (1953-55)]] **RC-160 series (1953-55) **RC-180 series (1953-55) **RC-195 (1953-54) **RC-205 (1953-54) *Tiltocab series (1952-54) **LC-195 Tiltocab (1952) **RC-195 Tiltoab (1953-54) *SC series (1956-57) **SC-160 series (1956-57) **SC-180 series (1956-57) Tilt-Cab *CO series (1955-70) **CO-180 series (1955½-59) **CO-190 series (1955-70) **CO-1950 (1966-70) **CO-200 series (1955-70) **DCO-200 series (1956-70) **CO-220 series (1955-70) **DCO-220 series (1956-59) **COF-190 series (1955½-70) **DCOF-190 series 6x4 (1956-59) **COF-1950 (1966-70) **COF-200 series (1955½-59) **DCOF-200 series 6x4 (1956-59) *VCO series (1956½-1970) **VCO-190 series (1956½-1970) **VCO-190-FMC (1968-70) **VCO-200 series (1956½-1970) **VCO-220 series (1956½-1970) **VCOF-190 series 6x4 (1956½-1970) **VCOF-200 series 6x4 (1956½-1959) *DCO-H series (1961½-70) **DCO-205H (1961½-70) **DCOF-195H (1961½-70) *CO-Loadstar series (1963-70) **CO-1600 (1963-70) **CO-1700 (1963-70) **CO-1750 (1969-70) **CO-1800 (1963-70) **CO-1850 (1969-70) *Cargostar series (1970½-73) **CO-1610A (1970½-73) **CO-1630A (1970½-72) **CO-1710A (1970½-73) **CO-1730A (1970½-72) **CO-1750A (1970½-72) **CO-1810A (1970½-73) **CO-1830A (1970½-72) **CO-1850A (1970½-73) **CO-1910A (1970½-73) **COF-1810A 6x4 (1970½-73) **COF-1910A 6x4 (1970½-73) **COF-1950A 6x4 (1970½-73) *Cargostar-B series (1974-86) **CO-1610B (1974-84) **CO-1650B (1985-86) **CO-1710B (1974-84) **CO-1750B (1981-86) **CO-1810B (1974-84) **CO-1850B (1974-86) **CO-1910B (1974-81) **CO-1950B (1974-86) **COF-1810B 6x4 (1974-81) **COF-1910B 6x4 (1974-81) **COF-1950B 6x4 (1974-86) *COF-5370 low-entry garbage truck (1976-82) *400-900 series built by Nissan Diesel (1988-91) **400 (1988-91) **500 (1988-91) **600 (1989-91) **700 (1988-91) **900 (1988-91) *CityStar CF series (2005-) High Tilt-Cab *ACO Sightliner series (1958-64) **ACO-195 (1958-64) **ACO-200 series (1958-64) **ACO-220 series (1958-64) **ACOF-190 series 6x4 (1958-64) **ACOF-200 series 6x4 (1958-59) Premium COE/High Tilt-Cab *W-3041L-COE (1946½-49) *LC-400 series (1951-52) **LC-405 (1952½) **LCD-405 (1951-52) **LTC-405 6x2 (1952½) **LTCD-405 6x2 (1952½) **LFC-405 6x4 (1952½) **LFCD-405 6x4 (1951-52) *RC-400 series (1953-55) **RDC-405 (1953-55) **RDC-405L (1955½) **RTC-400/RDTC-400 series 6x2 (1953-55) **RFC-400/RDFC-400 series 6x4 (1953-55) *C-400 series (1956) **C-405/DC-405 series (1956) **CT-400/DCT-400 series 6x2 (1956) **DCF-405 6x4 (1956) **DFC-410 6x4 (1956) *CO-400 series (1957-65) **CO-400 (1957-65) **COT-400 6x2 (1957-65) **DCOF-405 6x4 (1957-65) **DCOF-405 6x4 Toll-Road Tractor (1959½) *CO-4000 series (1965½-68) **CO-4000 (1965½-68) **CO-4000D (1965½-68) **COT-4000 6x2 (1965½-68) **COT-4000D 6x2 (1965½-68) **COF-4000 6x4 (1965½-68) **COF-4000D 6x4 (1965½-68) *CO-Transtar series (1968½-74) **CO-4070A (1968½-74) **COF-4070A (1968½-74) **COF-4090A Super Transtar Turnpike Cruiser 6x4 (1970-72) **Unistar CO-7044A 4x4 (1970½-72) *Transtar II series (1974½-81) **CO-4070B (1974½-81) **COF-4070B 6x4 (1974½-81) *CONCO series (1975) **CONCO 4170 (1975) **CONCO F-4170 (1975-76) *XL series (1981½-88) **CO-9670XL (1981½-88) **COF-9670XL 6x4 (1981½-88) *9000 series (1989-96) **9600 series (1989-96) **9700 aerodynamic set-back front axle (1988-96) *9800 series (1996-99) **9800SFA aerodynamic (1996-99) **9800SBA aerodynamic set-back front axle (1996-99) Premium Fire Engine Chassis (1963½-74) *CO-8190 (1963½-72) *FTCO series (1972½-74) Military Model *H542-11 4x4 (1944-45) Fageol Vans (1953-55) Construction Trucks *210/230 series conventional (1960-73) **210 (1965-72) **210D (1965-71) **230 (1960-64) **230V (1960-63) **230D (1960-64) **F-210 6x4 (1964-71) **F-210D 6x4 (1964-71) **F-230 6x4 (1960-71) **F-230V (1960-63) **F-230D (1960-71) *M-CBE conventional (1964-71) **M-412CBE 4x4 (1967-71) **M-623CBE 6x4 (1964-71) **M-6123CBE 6x6 (1964-71) **M-8234CBE 8x6 (1966½-71) **M-81234CBE 8x8 (1967-71) *M-CAE half-cab (1964-69) **M-623CAE 6x4 (1964-69) **M-6123CAE 6x6 (1964-69) *M series conventional (1972) **M-412-10 4x4 (1972) **M-412-50 4x4 (1972) **M-623-10 6x4/M6123-10 6x6 (1972) **M-623-50 6x4/M6123-50 6x6 (1972) **M-623-70 6x4 (1972) *DCF-400M mixer chassis (1965-66) *Transtar 400M mixer chassis (1970-71) *F-8500M mixer chassis (1972-75) *S-2500 series conventional (1977½-2001) **S-2524 (1977½-81) **S-2554 (1977½-2001) **S-2574 (1977½-2001) **SF-2524 6x4 (1977½-81) **SF-2554 6x4 (1977½-2001) **SF-2574 6x4 (1977½-2001) *S-2600 series set-back front axle conventional (1977½-2001) **S-2674 (1979-2001) **SF-2624 6x4 (1977½-81) **SF-2654 6x4 (1977½-2001) **SF-2674 6x4 (1977½-2001) *Paystar 5000SF series conventional (1975-89) **F-5050SF 6x4 (1975-87) **F-5070SF 6x4 (1975-89) **F-5070SF 8x4 (1981-85) *Paystar 5000 series set-back front axle conventional (1973-89) **5050 4x4 (1973-87) **5070 4x4 (1973-87) **F-5010 6x4 (1976-79) **F-5050 6x4 (1973-87) **F-5050 6x6 (1973-87) **F-5070 6x4 (1973-89) **F-5070 6x6 (1974-89) **F-5070SB 8x4 (1985) **F-5070SB 8x6 (1982-85) *Paystar Weight Watcher mixer chassis (1979-83) **F-5050SF WW 6x4 (1980-83) **F-5070SF WW 6x4 (1979-83) *5000SBA series set-back front axle conventional (1990-98) *5000i series conventional (2000-) **5500i conventional (2000-) **5600i set-back front axle conventional (2000-) *7000 series conventional (2002-07) **7300 (2002-07) **7400SFA (2002-07) **7400SBA set-back front axle (2002-) **7500SFA (2002-07) **7500SBA set-back front axle (2002-07) **7600SFA (2002-07) **7600SBA set-back front axle (2002-) *WorkStar conventional (2008) Oil-Field Trucks *DF-8008 6x6 set-back front axle conventional (1962-64) *COF-5470 series high tilt-cab (1979-81) **COF-5470 6x4 (1979-81) **COF-5470 6x6 (1979-81) **COF-5470 8x4 (1979-81) *COF-5870 series tilt-cab (1984-87) **COF-5870 6x4 (1984-87) **COF-5870 6x6 (1985-87) **COF-5870 8x4 (1984-87) Payhauler Series Off-Highway/Mining Dump (1956-81) *65 (1956-57) *65 Series 651 (1958-59) *65 Series 652 (1959½-63) *65B (1964-68) *65C (1968-73) *95 (1956-57) *95 Series 951 (1958-59) *95 Series 952 (1959½-65) *100 (1963-69) *100B (1967-71) *140 4x4 36-Ton (1968-72) *140 4x4 40-Ton (1968-73) *180 4x4 45-Ton (1964-73) *330 4x4 (1973½-74) *340 4x4 (1973½-74) *340C 4x4 (1975-78) *350 4x4 (1973½-77) *350B 4x4 (1978-81) See also * International Harvester * Navistar International References / sources *Crismon, Frederick W. (1995). International Trucks. Motorbooks International, Osceola, Wisconsin. *Mroz, Albert (1996). The Illustrated Encyclopedia of American Trucks and Commercial Vehicles. Krause Publications, Iola, Wisconsin. *Rice, Gini. Relics of the Road #3: Impressive International Trucks 1907-1947. Truck Tracks, Inc., Lake Oswego, Oregon. External Links * www.truckmusem.org - Hays Antique Truck Museum, Woodland, California * www.aghistory.org - Heidrick Ag History Center, Woodland, California * www.aths.org - American Truck Historical Society * www.International Trucks.com * Navistar - official web site * http://www.oldihc.org/main - International Truck Enthusiast web site Category:International Harvester Category:Truck brands